We have collected data on phytepsin (1483 amino acid res. in assym. unit, barley aspartic protease) at 2.3 A resolution, N-terminal domain of 10-formyltetrahydrofolate enzyme (FDH), ( 620 res. in assym. unit) at 3.0 A re-solution and MAD data on N-terminal domain of STAT4 (496 res. in assym. unit) By using these data we solved structure of phytepsin and now the final refine-ment is in progress. FDH structure has not been solved yet. STAT4 MAD data proved to be useless, since Phi axes was slipping up to 2 deg. during data collection while we were using beam inversion. The problem with the Phi axes had been reported to CHESS engineers, and as I know, now it has been fixed.